High school life
by Saifangirl345
Summary: No one said high school was fun, and for Haruno Sakura it’s anything but that. So how will she get through a year filled with bratty girls, and rich guys, and to top it off the hottest band just HAS to notice her.


High school life

Note from Author: Well people this is a sort of stressed out story, with lots of fluff, romance, and a little bit of violence, oh and sexual rape don't forget that. So basically you'll all get an idea of what my high school is like.

Summary: No one said high school was fun, and for Haruno Sakura it's anything but that. So how will she get through a year filled with bratty girls, and rich guys, and to top it off the hottest band just HAS to notice her.

Chapter 1:Friendship endings.

"Valentines Day…the one day you can not get through these halls without loosing your virginity," Sai rolled his eyes at his best friends use of words. It always bothered him how someone as beautiful and good-looking as Sakura, failed to understand the affect she had on men.

It was amazing, she would act seductive near them, but later confess that it was all a joke, and she really didn't think of them THAT way.

"Look Sak' maybe it's about time you realized that you need a boyfriend."

Sakura gaped up at him in shock, "Look, I do not like any guy I've ever met, I mean why would I? They're horny, arrogant, smexy bastards who think their irresistible." Sai gave her a hurt look,

"Not all guys are like that you know," Sakura pursed her lips, deep in thought,

"Yeah…I guess not ALL guys are like that, I mean you're cool, but like…look at them kissing their sixth girlfriend in a week, bedding them, and wow- OMG they dump them," the black haired boy couldn't help but chuckle at the way she acted. That was Sakura for you oblivious, naïve, Haruno Sakura.

"Still upset over Kenji," he teased, smirking at her flushed face. She gave him a nudge with her elbow, glaring at him,

"Shut up! It was a crush, better yet; it was a crush in the THIRD GRADE!! That and what do you know? You and I didn't even talk to each other back then, and another fact, he was a decent guy, and had the most adorable eyes- I mean…GAH!!" Sai laughed at her pained expression, knowing that his pink haired friend was resisting the urge to punch his lights.

Sakura walked over to a locker where a couple literally had their lips glued together, her face turned in to that of disgust, as she gave the boy a light tap on the shoulder,

"Do you mind? Go share saliva on your own locker," she returned their embarrassed glares, before opening up her locker, and stuffing her books in. It was most likely the neatest in the school, with organized tiles, and nicely done storages, on the back of the door were pictures of herself and Sai all through their years, from when they were ten, all the way to last summer at the beach.

Sai took down the photo and himself and Sakura eating pizza at what looked like a pub. They were much younger in their baseball uniforms, with tomato sauce staining their faces, and big grins on each of their faces,

"When was this?"Sakura leaned over his shoulder to get a closer view, a light smile tugged onto her lips as she remembered the day,

"Remember in Grade six, after we won the game against the badgers, coach took us all out for pizza, and we dared each other to who could eat the most slices without puking in the end," Sai shuddered as it came back to him,

"Were the tomatoes really that bad," Sakura nodded her head,

"You have no idea," taking out her video camera, she grinned at the black haired boy, filming his defused face. "Well, I have better ways of cherishing memories now, so tell me Sai-kun, is there any special girl that's caught your attention," Sai blocked his face with his hands,

"Oh shut up _Ugly_!" He smirked at the frown she gave him when using her child nickname,

"Well smiley one, I didn't expect you to understand priceless moments," she teased, earning another glare. Sai opened his mouth to answer back with another haughty comment, but the new voice died his off,

"Hey Sakura!" The said girl turned around to see a brunette running towards her. Quickly pacing her camera away she faced her long time friend with discretion,

"'Sup Nedda?" The unnaturally yellow-eyed girl waited for a moment before answering, "Did you read my story for the Daily Gossip?" Sakura shook her head,

"Now but I'm sure it's going to be great," Sai smiled at the two girls. If anything the first time he had interacted with them, he had his own set of opinions, similar to that of everyone else's. Plain nobody's. But Sakura being Sakura proved him wrong in a matter of minutes, just when they were assigned to work together at a project in grade 4.

And now here he was in high school and her best friend. He couldn't ask for anything else. Sai knew he had the privilege of being one of the most popular kids in school. Yet he could never bring himself to look at Sakura's face when he would someday leave. He could just imagine those emerald eyes filled with anger and betrayal glaring at him top notch.

"Sai," Nedda's voice snapped him back to reality, as he realized both of his friends were looking at him with raised eyebrows. Embarrassed at the current situation he quickly scurried off to class at the sound of the bell, without so much as a glance behind him.

In the hall

"Yeah you know I can't believe-" Nedda couldn't bring herself to listen to the rest of her 'friends' speech; she wouldn't be talking to her after what she told her.

She stopped her as she looked around the empty hallway for any trace of humanity.

"There's something I need to tell you, look, you've been a great friend, a nice gym partner, but well you see…I don't see any point in being friends any more," Nedda looked at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

"W-what…" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her long time friend, with wide eyes.

Nedda took a deep breath as she began, "I've been offered to become a popular student, and Sakura you've got to understand, this is a big step for me, it's now or never, and well hanging with the likes of you it's just not…" her eyes looked into Sakura's a hopeful grin across her features.

Sakura's head was throbbing, HER friend, the girl she had known since she was only in preschool, the girl who had always helped her through hard times, the girl that…betrayed her.

A wave of anger went through her stomach as her mouth spoke out the words bitterly, "Fine, fine, if that's the way you want it, go ahead and become the fuckin' whore you really are, end our friendship, I DON'T CARE!!!" She shouted the last part tears blurring out of her eyes.

Nedda's eyes widened as she took in the words Sakura just said, she answered back with the same anger and hatred, "I will! And I'll get you back so hard; you won't know what hit you! Don't mess with me billboard brow!" The tears of shame leaked down her cheeks as she glared at her once best friend.

"Fine, take it," Nedda starred speechless at the blue bracelet shoved in her hands and back at Sakura. She nodded her head wiping the tears away,

"Good idea."

**Oooo, poor Sakura! Well tell me what you think, and I think I'll update Critters have Feelings next…**


End file.
